1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle provided with a device that comprises a central processing unit, at least one detector connected to said central processing unit, which detector comprises at least one detection surface and which is designed for detecting, in a detection direction, laser pulses or a light beam coming from external measuring apparatus which emits said laser pulses or light beam for the purpose of detecting a vehicle and/or measuring the speed of a vehicle, and at least one transmitter connected to the central processing unit, which transmitter comprises a transmission surface and which is designed for transmitting light pulses in a transmission direction that is substantially the same as said detection direction, which central processing unit is designed for causing the transmitter to transmit a series of light pulses upon detection of laser pulses or a light beam.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Such a device is described in International patent publication WO 97/21110, which publication is considered to be incorporated herein. Said device is suitable for disturbing speed measurements of vehicles, in which use is made of laser guns which are directed at the front or the rear of the vehicle, thereby making it difficult or altogether impossible to measure the vehicle speed. However, said device is not suitable, or at least less suitable, for disturbing a speed measurement in which use is made of a device as described in International patent publication WO 98/05016, which publication is likewise considered to be incorporated herein, which device comprises two laser transmitters disposed a short distance (for example 400 mm) apart, which are directed at the car from aside, wherein the time is measured which the vehicle needs for covering said distance. Patent publications EP 0 339 988, FR 2 523 341 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,540 present comparable devices, in which laser transmitters or light-sensitive photocells are directed at the vehicle at an angle from above and perpendicularly from above, respectively, transversely to the driving direction of the vehicle.